thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Laurentis
Roleplayed by: Ash Daniel Laurentis Son of Mercury/Member of the Fourth Cohort History The twins were born to a nurse in Whitefish Montana on August 12th, 1997. They were raised in a good home with their Step-Dad and Aunt, their mother tried to get a good income and tried to spend time with the twins as much as she good. Always making sure she never missed anything important in their lives, their mother tried to tell them everything she knew about their real dad. But all they ever figured out was that they had met in the only diner in town and then they had a one night stand. Connor and Daniel tried to figure out as much as they could about their father, but nothing ever worked. They always came to dead ends and only found out that his name was 'Marco'. On their 13th birthday they were on a trip to San Francisco with their mother who had been offered a Job at a high end, really fancy and big hosiptal and they were going to check out the place and were they would be moving too and the school they were going too. But while they were on their way to the new house, they were attacked by a Hellhound and an Empousa. The car had been knocked over and was upside down. Their mom was trapped in her seat with the steering wheel crushing her legs and the seatbelt was stuck. She had told them to save themselves and leave her alone and that she would be fine. The twins tried to stay and help their mom but she wouldn't let them, she had pulled out a gun from under the seat and told them she could handle it and for them to run. In the end they listened to their mom and escaped from the car and ran away hearing Gun shots in the backround. They had no idea how they made it to Camp Jupiter, only with blurry memories of hot wiring a car and stealing some kids skateboards. They had collapsed at the edge of the river and was brought into camp by two campers who had been on guard. They were claimed by Mercury after a week or two and were put into the 4th cohort, they made a couple of friends and made a few enemies also. They remain at camp throughout the schoolyear and summer and write letters to their Step-Dad and Aunt saying that they found their real dad and are living with him. Connor and Daniel don't know what happened to their mom, and their Aunt or Step-Dad hasn't said anything about her. They keep trying to figure out if she died or survived or anything, but like before. They keep coming to dead ends. Personality Daniel is less hyper than his younger brother, but he acts a little more muture than Connor. A little. He's a very friendly guy and likes to make friends, but he also likes to 'borrow' things from people. He tries not to make people feel awkward or uncomfortable around him and tries to make everyone feel welcome. He likes to start up parties though and have a wild and fun time, he can be a little crazy if he eats to much sugar and Connor tries to keep him away from it most of the time. Weapon Daniel uses two imperial gold daggers that his real father gave him for his 14th birthday, they have wooden hilts and have doodles carved into them and random things that Daniel doesn't even know how it got their. Category:Children of Mercury Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:American Category:Characters Category:Fourth Cohort Category:Age 16 Laurentis Brothers Category:Dagger-Fighter Category:A Son of Hades